


Suncream

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Beach Holidays, Crack, M/M, Noisy Sex, Unorthodox use of suncream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Turks take a departmental holiday to the beach. Rufus comes along as an honorary Turk, and shares with Tseng. The mistake was letting Rude and Reno share the room next door, luckily Tseng has a way to keep them quiet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suncream

Not for the first time, the Head of the Department for Administrative Research let his head fall into his hands and lamented his own optimism. How on Gaia could he have thought that a departmental holiday to Costa Del Sol could be a good idea. As far as his mental total ran, the bar tab alone had reached four figures, and they were only three days in. That, of course, didn't take into account the fact that his room was next door to Rude and Reno's. Like every beach hotel, the walls seemed to be remarkably flimsy. However, he had a secret suspicion that those two would be audible from within a soundproofed bunker after the last two nights.

A cool hand landed on his back, and he peeked up from between his fingers to see the saving grace of the whole affair.

"It's your own fault you know... my office is three floors above, and I can still hear them when they're having their 'lunchtime meetings'" the blonde's tone was quietly amused as he handed the Wutaiain a garish plastic bottle and turned his back to him. Wordlessly Tseng squeezed some suncream into his hand and began massaging it into Rufus' back. Rufus stretched and his muscles rippled under the Turk's hands. Tseng pressed a gentle, sandy kiss to his shoulderblade, clacked the bottle shut, and handed it back to the other.

"I aplogise. It was a rookie mistake." he admitted in a low voice.

Rufus turned and narrowed his eyes, appraising him.

"You know, if theyre keeping you up at night, we could always get a little revenge..."

Tseng raised an eyebrow "What did you have in mind?"

Rufus shrugged, idly throwing and catching the sun lotion bottle one handedly. Tseng's eyes were inexorably drawn to it, and, as an idea began to form in his mind, his lips curled up in a smirk. He intercepted it from the other, squeezing some on a finger and trailing it teasingly over Rufus' lower back. There was a sharp intake of breath followed by a indignant squeal as Tseng poked him on the nose with it, and ran off. Rufus chased him, forgetting his own dignity.

That night, when Reno and Rude fell into bed, one on top of the other, attached at the mouth with hands fumbling at each other's clothes, there was a squelch.

As the squeal of "EWWWW" echoed through the wall, Tseng smiled again and kissed his slightly sandly blonde on the lips.

"That was a good idea you know... but I'm not sure the maids will thank us..."

"Well, it's got to smell better than the white stuff they've had to clean off of those sheets every other night... anyway, I'm the VP of ShinRa, I can take care of it..." Rufus lounged back, once more showing off his toned torso and golden tan. 

Tseng nodded, and Rufus winked. "Fancy making some white stuff of our own?"

Tseng smirked like the cat who'd got the cream and advanced over the other's body, kissing him again, hand stroking down his side, the other reaching over Rufus' head to grab the garishly coloured bottle.

Another indignant squeak echoed through the hotel, until Tseng managed to demonstrate some of the other practical uses of sunburn protection.


End file.
